The taste of loneliness
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: No importa de que lado juegues, la soledad es universal, el villano y el héroe son su presa. Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked. Johnlock, MorMor
1. Chapter 1

**_Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_;**

**Nada me pertenece, salvo lo que mi caballo puede cargar, si sólo tuviera un caballo...**

**Títulos inspirados en las composiciones de Carlos Ruiz Zafón para sus libros, este es de La sombra del viento, pueden buscarlo en youtube.**

* * *

1.- No puedo acordarme de su rostro

La gente ya había olvidado, por más escandaloso que fuera eso del falso genio suicida, las personas olvidan pronto, dejan el tema de lado, lo apilan con un montón de tópicos sin importancia, le ponen cosas encima, y de repente, un día meses o años después lo desentierran en alguna plática de café y dicen "oye, ¿recuerdas aquella noticia de…?".

John no podía hacer eso, ¿cómo archivar en el olvido la muerte de su mejor amigo?, imposible, ni con un millón de años de terapia podría olvidarlo; ciertamente ya no estaba tan presente como antes, sin embargo eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Era terrible cuando, después de un día de trabajo, algunas bromas y tal vez una cita, regresaba a casa y a mitad del té recordaba esos ojos indescifrables escrutándolo de pies a cabeza; era avasallador la extraña certeza de escuchar el violín en la madrugada, casi ver los rizos negros sobresaliendo del respaldo del sillón o abrir el refrigerador conteniendo el aliento, esperando aún encontrar alguna parte humana.

John Watson recordaría a su querido Sherlock Holmes todos los días de su vida, porque aquel detective había tocado su existencia en tantas formas que era ya imposible borrarlo, aunque John lo intentara.

Una tarde mientras releía las entradas de su blog, sonriendo con el recuerdo de las aventuras, se sorprendió al notar que no podía recordar el rostro de Sherlock; podía dibujar en su mente aquellos ojos, los labios, los rizos…pero cuando trataba de ponerlo todo junto, los recuerdos simplemente se esfumaban.

¿Qué pasaba con él?, intentó no entrar en pánico y respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar, no lo logró.

Corrió a su habitación, ya presa del miedo, ¿por qué no podía acordarse?, ¿por qué, si Sherlock había sido la persona más importante de su vida?; rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró una foto, no recordaba si la habían tomado ellos o alguien más, en la foto en cuestión salían los dos juntos, John miró fijamente aquel rostro, ¿de verdad era Sherlock?, ¿por qué le parecía un desconocido?

Abrazó la fotografía a su pecho, no podía recordar aquel amado rostro porque le aterraba, porque cada vez que lo reconstruía en su mente lo veía cubierto de sangre, con el cráneo machacado y con los ojos muertos, mirando al cielo que no se abriría para él.

Las lágrimas se derramaron hasta su boca, así sabía la soledad y el abandono: a sal, a tristeza y a recuerdos amargos; Sherlock nunca volvería pero John no tenía el valor para seguirle, se había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es mío, salvo lo que mi caballo pueda cargar, si tan sólo tuviera un caballo ._.**

**Inspirado en la canción El juego del ángel, del soundtrack de El juego del ángel de Ruiz Zafón.**

* * *

2.- El juego de Sherlock

Las calles húmedas de Moscú le hicieron recordar muchas cosas, pero no era momento de ponerse nostálgico, no con los ex aliados de Moriarty pisándole los talones.

Se subió el cuello del abrigo sin poder evitar la sonrisa, John odiaba cuando hacía eso, decía que se ponía todo misterioso y no sé qué cosas más; maldita sea, cómo extrañaba a John Watson.

Lo único que podía escucharse eran sus pasos en el asfalto mojado, las luces de la calle ya parpadeaban, pronto sería de día y el juego habría acabado, al menos por unas horas.

Se refugió en una habitación de hotel, las paredes estaban llenas de hongos por la humedad y la cama tenía manchas sospechosas pero daba lo mismo, sólo era un lugar para guarecerse unos momentos, su verdadero hogar, el sitio donde encontraría lo que tanto echaba en falta, estaba muy lejos.

Todo por ese maldito juego, todo por su orgullo y la locura de Moriarty, alejarse de John había sido la prueba más difícil de su vida, aquello era demasiado desesperante, Sherlock no sabía si podría soportarlo más.

Dormitó un poco mientras la cabeza le bullía de pensamientos y recuerdos, la tímida sonrisa de John Watson era un constante en sus reflexiones, sólo podía imaginar el dolor que le causaba a su amigo el creerlo muerto, se repetía una y mil veces que lo había hecho por su bien pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

De repente, la sonrisa de John desaparecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como aquella vez que lo vio en secreto llorar frente a su supuesta tumba, ese recuerdo le dolía más que cualquiera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar aquel maldito juego para volver a John, aunque eso también le inquietaba, ¿sería John capaz de perdonarle?

La luz que se colaba por la ventana comenzó a menguar, la noche volvía y el juego comenzaba de nuevo, Sherlock abandonó sus recuerdos y a John otra vez, "será sólo un momento" se repetía "espera por mí, John".

Salió a la calle, envuelto en su gabardina con el cuello alzado, tomó un cigarro que enseguida se llevó a la boca, dando una profunda calada, dejó con placer que el humo saliera de su boca, degustando el sabor de otra solitaria noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada me pertenece, sólo mi cepillo de dientes y creo que mi hermano lo usó el otro día D:**

**Inspirado en la canción La ciudad de los malditos del soundtrack de El juego del ángel.**

* * *

3.- La ciudad de los malditos

Tiene qué correr aunque no sabe por qué, simplemente tiene qué correr.

Nadie viene tras él, nunca viene nadie, sin embargo tiene que correr y buscar dónde esconderse; en esta ciudad no hay nadie, pero a la vez, Jim sabe que está repleta.

Entró en un viejo edificio, alguna vez debió servir de hospital, sube unas escaleras sin fin, ¿por qué no puede dejar de huir?, no lo sabe, sólo sabe que debe seguir corriendo, debe seguir ocultándose porque algo siniestro está al acecho y si él no corre lo va a alcanzar.

Las escaleras nunca se acaban, ¿por qué?, James siente la respiración cada vez más acelerada, necesita seguir subiendo pero siente las piernas pesadas, además está ese regusto metálico que nunca se va de su boca.

Tropezó, cayendo y golpeándose con los escalones, se levantó y siguió subiendo, ¿cuánto más tendría que subir?, aquello era ridículo, sin embargo no podía detenerse, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias.

De pronto se quedó inmóvil, apenas había caído en la cuenta, el golpe de hacía un rato no le había dolido en lo absoluto, no es que pudiera soportar el dolor ni nada por el estilo, realmente no había sentido dolor, ni siquiera una molestia, ¿por qué?

Se detuvo a observar por la ventana, afuera estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas por la luna y las estrellas, sin embargo lograba distinguir cada contorno de los edificios, reparó en otra cosa: no había ningún auto, ¿qué podía significar aquello?

Pensándolo mejor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo?, le parecía demasiado, ¿cómo es que no se veía ni un signo del amanecer?, todo cobró sentido para James Moriarty cuando vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

"Claro, estoy muerto, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?", pensó Jim, limpiándose la sangre de la frente.

Sin embargo siguió subiendo las escaleras, a James le desagradaba la gente que ponía excusas para no hacer lo que debía, algo como "oh, no puedo seguir con esto porque, tu sabes, descubrí que estoy muerto" nunca sería aceptable para alguien como él.

¿Cómo o por qué había muerto?, enseguida el rostro de Holmes apareció en su mente, comenzó a recordar, después de cavilar un momento se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía de morir, sin embargo, ¿qué era aquello a lo que le temía, por qué seguía huyendo?

Cuando vio por fin la puerta de la azotea lo recordó, había dejado solo a Sebastian.

Sebastian Moran: el ex coronel, el francotirador, el tipo que siempre huele a pólvora, tabaco y a ese carísimo perfume que James le regala, Sebastian el de la sonrisa perfecta, el de los ojos más celestes que Jim había visto, el que siempre es cálido aunque Jim diga idioteces, Sebastian que nunca lo abandonó.

Paladeó la sangre en su lengua, Jim entendió todo, había dejado a Moran, es cierto, el único ser humano por el que había experimentado algo casi como el amor, lo había abandonado creyéndose inmune pero no era así.

De lo que huía sin descanso era de la soledad, James suspiró, no tenía ganas de seguir corriendo, así que salió a la azotea de St Barts en esa ciudad de los malditos, se aproximó a la orilla y miró hacia abajo, estaba listo para saltar, prefería matarse mil veces a seguir sintiendo el regusto sangriento de la soledad en su paladar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada es mío, sólo mis calcetas de tweety que ya se rompieron.**

**Inspirado en Cristina en la ventana del soundtrack del juego del ángel.**

* * *

4.- Sebastian en la ventana

Afuera el clima era estupendo, Sebastian sonrió al ver a los niños jugar.

Acomodó todo sobre el escritorio, no quería que hubiera ningún cabo suelto, debía ser perfecto.

Volvió a sonreír, últimamente sonreía mucho, tal vez porque se había cansado de llorar; Jim había sido un maldito egoísta al suicidarse, pero era de James Moriarty de quien Sebastian se había enamorado, ¿qué podía esperar?, soltó una risa amarga.

Hay muchas cosas a las que te puedes acostumbrar, Sebastian se sentía especialmente orgulloso de esa cualidad suya, cuando su padre consiguió el consulado en India, el joven Seb de 11 años se adaptó enseguida a su nuevo hogar; luego, cuando su padre perdió el trabajo y tuvieron que hacer maletas, Sebastian se reincorporó a su escuela sin problema alguno.

Se acostumbró también a viajar en autobús y en metro, luego se habituó a usar el coche; soportó los extenuantes entrenamientos en el campo militar, dejó sus escrúpulos en casa a la hora de asesinar; luego volvió a Londres y consiguió un empleo, reincorporándose a la vida civil sin percances.

Pero James apareció para joderlo todo, para deshacer el equilibrio, para imponer caos y sí, Sebastian lo reconocía, para enamorarlo como un idiota.

Claro, podía acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa, pero la vida sin James ya no servía.

Se acercó a la ventana de nuevo, los niños se habían marchado dejando una pelota abandonada, estaba atardeciendo, Seb casi podía imaginar las escenas: cada niño regresando a casa, después de la llamada de su madre, una reunión con un beso en la mejilla y una comida casera.

Pequeñas gotas de felicidad por todos lados, escenas comunes, escenarios repetidos hasta el cansancio, Sebastian jamás podría tener nada de eso, así que tomó el revólver con su mano hábil y lo llevó hasta su boca, lo último que pudo sentir fue el sabor del frío metal contra su lengua, luego nada.


End file.
